As a sound insulation member that insulates the sound between a door panel and a door glass of a vehicle, a sound insulation structure that is equipped with protrusions at a lower end portion of a sealing portion (a weather strip) that is attached to the door panel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-219738 (JP 2001-219738 A). It should be noted herein that the sound is insulated by providing the door glass with sound insulation members, and elastically bringing the sound insulation members into contact with the protrusions with the door glass closed.